


【SD】感冒（花流/微仙三）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [2]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Relationships: 仙三, 花流 - Relationship
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847
Kudos: 1





	【SD】感冒（花流/微仙三）

A。

转折点是一场旷日持久的感冒。

流感大爆发，擦肩而过是队形统一的口罩军团。

B。

这里是神奈川县立湘北高中，篮球队也正被流感所困扰，喷嚏和咳嗽打着旋儿飘荡在体育馆上空，混乱了一贯的活力张扬，集体懒洋洋。

『哈哈哈！你们这些平民就乖乖臣服于本天才强悍的免疫能力之下吧！看我天才的灌篮！』

C。

唯有樱木幸免于难，强调着天才优势论的他在病狐狸流川枫头顶砸下一个大灌篮。

那是一个瞄准流川后脑勺却最终砸进篮筐的强力灌篮。

「白痴。」流川跌坐在地上，带着异常浓重的鼻音缓慢清晰地说出名台词，正欲狂奔上来搀扶的流川命被面色苍白的少年一个冷眼吓退三步终是不敢向前。

『臭流川！病狐狸！你这是嫉妒本天才的强悍生命力恢复力免疫力和强健的体魄，哈哈！被天才的灌篮打败了只要认输就行啦！』樱木旁若无人的狂笑引起公愤，被宫城队长罚打扫体育馆直到众人恢复健康。

D。

为防治流感，湘北今天开始全校放假，篮球队也早早解散，只有樱木一手扫把一手抹布，傻愣愣地站在体育馆中央。

『怎么回事？喂！你们不要跑！继续练习啊！』樱木跑到门口大声嚷嚷着。

「我们这些平民要去养病了，接下来就有劳天才你了。」宫城回头冲他摆摆手，扬长而去。

感冒需要出汗，打篮球会出很多汗，所以打篮球治感冒。这就是樱木简单的逻辑。（据说这是谬论啊天才……）

樱木一边叨唠着“你们这群目光短浅的人一点不知道感谢天才我的苦心”一边抱起个篮球狠命擦。

『好，你们这些病秧子，本天才不和你们计较，本天才现在就把体育馆打扫的干干净净，让你们不佩服不行！哈哈哈！等着看吧！』

樱木花道哼着天才之歌打扫卫生，大摇大摆地踹开更衣室的门，昏黄的灯光下，隐隐闪着墨绿光泽的头发，月光白的肌肤，明丽线条勾勒出宛若画中人的美好轮廓，樱木霎那之间恍惚，旋即反应过来，『哇！病狐狸你藏在这里干嘛？！』一声怪叫弹开。

流川打了个喷嚏，揉揉酸胀的鼻子，缓缓睁开惺忪睡眼，看见一颗红头左右晃动，本能反应似的脱口而出：「白痴。」

E。

如果你在街上指着樱木问流川“他是谁”，第一回答肯定是“白痴”，当然如果你面子够足，流川可能会思考一会儿，再给个答案“好像叫什么樱木”。

流川并没有鲜明地意识到眼前这个“白痴”和惯常所见的“白痴”有什么区别，却偏是这种潜移默化的与众不同，一旦显山露水就必定势不可挡。

同样，樱木粗壮的神经线条是很难剥离出如此的细腻情感，他眼前的狐狸虽然病怏怏但依旧一副欠揍模样，对流川的多一份在意不过就是归类于“情敌”或者“对手”，常常还要加个“臭屁”“最讨厌”之类的前缀。

F。

『哼！臭流川！病狐狸！本天才从不欺负弱者，不然肯定揍的你跪地求饶！』樱木一甩抹布，忍辱负重。

「吵着我睡觉了，大白痴。」流川原本在冰点燃烧着少年热情的清亮鼻音此刻变得异常沉闷倦乏，感冒所致，病容之下却多了一丝若即若离的……性感？

『呸呸呸！！』樱木重重砸了抹布在脚下狂踩，从胸腔爆发出的吵嚷在狭窄的更衣室四处乱撞，『臭流川你不要以为自己生病了本天才就会对你网开一面，不管你摆出一副什么死样子，本天才都不会同情你的！』

「大白痴你家卖喉宝的？」流川的耳膜被震得疼起来，他缓缓站起来，脸上带着潮红，走出一步，两步，靠近，樱木甚至能感受到他喷出的湿热呼吸，中午至少喝了两瓶奶。

微微发呆的樱木，也许还是被这突如其来的场面微微震住的樱木，被一记左勾拳瞬间打翻在地。

『啊！狐狸你居然耍诈骗本天才分心！』樱木腾一下蹦起来揪住流川的领口，双眼燃烧着怒火，极力克制着不要爆发。

「不管是谁，打扰我睡觉的就绝不原谅。」虽然整个人都软塌塌的，脑袋涨得像浆糊，但说出这话的流川仍旧那副不可一世的模样。

『混蛋！』惹得樱木一时没绷住，火气十足的面拳把流川整个人打飞了。

G。

原本是躲得过的，即便躲不过，流川也会立刻爬起来拳脚相还，但现在他感冒了，作为湘北高中篮球队最虚弱的病号，他把最后一点力气用在了维护睡眠和平，所以现在只能任由身体向后倒去，像个泄了气的娃娃，贴着储物柜缓慢下滑，侧躺在地上，一动不动。

终于能躺下，终于能闭上眼睛，终于可以睡觉了。流川顿感心满意足。

H。

樱木的拳头还留在半空，拖把落地敲出渐弱的回响，顺势向下看，脑袋里嗡嗡一片，“不会把狐狸打死了吧？狐狸不会这么容易死的，他在装死肯定的！狐狸很狡猾的没错！可是他在感冒，洋平好像说过谁就是感冒死掉的……”

『喂！狐狸你别躺在地上装死，本天才根本没用力！』樱木对准了流川的耳朵大吼，一滴汗无声落下，他低头看见流川T恤卷起下摆，露出一截雪白的肚子轻缓起伏，天才煞那间安下了心，大力扯起流川的胳膊把他拉起来搬到椅子上扶正，但很快睡狐狸又软软地耷拉下来，樱木很快去扶住，感受到一阵奇怪的心跳。

「唔……」流川发出喏喏的声响，混合着独一无二的鼻音，像个孩子一样睡得安稳。

『臭狐狸，本天才凭什么要服侍你？！』樱木心生不忿，不停叨叨着，但还是仔细安顿好流川，注意不发出声响，继续打扫卫生。

I。

狐狸和猴子和平相处，怎么说都是一件神奇的事情。

樱木打扫完卫生，流川的睡眠依旧没有松动痕迹。

『不管了，就让狐狸在这睡吧，醒了自己会回家，本天才懒得操那个闲心！』樱木伸了个懒腰，『哈啊～～今天真是累死了～～』

J。

“哆，哆，唰！哆，哆，唰！”

一个模糊的身影，运球、起跳、射篮，循环往复，仿若不知疲倦，流川的梦里不断充斥着这样的情景，亦真亦幻，拖着些许沉重的步子，他走过去，逐渐清晰起来的鲜明色泽，突兀地正中心房，“1 on 1。”

K。

流川醒了。

身上盖着一件校服外套，满屋浓重的消毒水味道，鼻子才通气一会儿就被呛得打了个喷嚏，流川微皱下眉头，也没多生气，他总是个“讲理”的人。

总算自然醒的流川站起来准备回家，那件校服随着身体的直立逐渐下滑，流川伸手抓住，这才后知后觉：「谁的？」

走出更衣室，敞亮的灯光下樱木正四仰八叉地睡在球场中央，冒着鼻涕泡呼噜声四起，流川不可思议地了然了，前前后后，这个体育馆里不过他们两人而已。

平时争锋相对，如今却着实心里一暖。

L。

『臭屁狐狸，本天才肯定会打败你！……么么……跪地求饶吧！哈哈！……么么……』樱木就连说梦话都是如此中气十足，目标明确，但也可能含情脉脉，『晴子小姐，呵呵~一起上下学吧~』

「这个大白痴！」流川咬着牙骂了一句，竟出离愤怒，走过去重重踢了樱木一脚，直搅了天才的美梦。

『唔……』樱木哼唧了一声，睁开眼看见迷蒙光晕中流川的脸，立时蹦起指着对方鼻子嚷嚷，『狡猾的狐狸！你竟然趁着本天才睡觉偷袭！亏得本天才还把校服借给你盖！那些消毒水花了本天才一星期的伙食费！早就料到混蛋狐狸不会感恩图报，但是没办法，谁让本天才生了一副菩萨心肠，哈哈哈哈！就算对狐狸也饱含恻隐之心，哎呀本天才实在太伟大了！哈哈！』

看着兀自陶醉的樱木，流川头顶划过道道黑线，太过浓重的鼻音让流川的声音听来带着微妙的哭腔：「大白痴。」

说完他就想打喷嚏，但始终差了那么点力度，郁闷在想打又打不出的尴尬中，眼角就这样流出了一滴盐水。

樱木刹住笑声惊异地看向流川，那滴划过脸颊的泪水被尽收眼底，天才一时哑然：『喂狐狸，你……哭什么？』继而恢复常态开始幸灾乐祸似的聒噪，『哦～～狐狸你哭了！爱哭鬼狐狸！哈哈哈哈！赶快贿赂本天才，我就勉为其难帮你保密了！』

「白痴。」流川随意擦了把脸懒得解释，甩手把校服扔进樱木怀里，「这个，还你，谢谢。」

『诶？』樱木愣了一会儿，盯着流川看了一圈又一圈，带着一连串的问号，『今天的不会是玩具狐狸吧？是不是脑子坏掉了？啊！臭屁流川居然说‘谢谢’，大猩猩变美男啊！』

M。

流川突然想起前几天三井学长从东京寄来的明信片，他和仙道在夜市勾肩搭背吃着章鱼烧满脸灿烂，明媚地照亮夜空，“青春就该笑得肆意张扬”，明信片背面潇洒地印着这样的句子。他恍惚看见那时候张狂地在自己脑中放大的笑脸和眼前人逐渐重叠。

N。

「大白痴。」流川还是以这样的单词开头，依旧冰冰冷的样子，却有不易察觉地温度上扬，「这星期我请你吃饭。」

『诶？——』樱木拖着夸张的尾音，眼看流川大步向前，思量着“今天的狐狸太奇怪了，我要看着他不能让他祸害百姓”就紧两步跟上。

O。

凉月如水，被口罩挡住大半张脸的流川依旧锋芒毕露的帅气，引来过路女生的频频回头啧啧称赞，樱木跟在后面一路嘀嘀咕咕：『肤浅的女人，狐狸脸有什么好看的，哪比得上本天才！』

晚风徐徐吹过，流川觉得鼻子舒服了许多，畅快地打了一个喷嚏，隔着口罩闷声闷气的，动作幅度太大又向前小冲了一步，自然惹来樱木阵阵狂笑，“白痴，懒得理他。”流川目不斜视继续大踏步向前。

左拐，右拐，直走穿过小巷，十字路口正巧亮起红灯，低着头发呆的樱木却径直踏过安全白线，流川伸出手拽着他的胳膊拉了回来，松了一口气，好险。

一辆车经过身边，风潮般刮过的灯光下，四目相对。

流川顺手摘下口罩呼吸新鲜空气，带着病容的面部线条比以往时候都来得柔和，很快又戴上，只露剑眉星目……昏昏欲睡。

车水马龙，人来人往，细语虫声，樱木清晰地听见自己肆意噗通的心跳，一下，两下，三下……他不明白这是怎么了，却分明感觉到有什么东西呼之欲出。

P。

樱木从不愿承认自己时刻关注着流川，就算被证据确凿地问起，“本天才是在搜集情报好一举击溃臭屁狐狸！”这种话永远说的理直气壮。

但是这一刻，他看着流川，脑子里晴子小姐的脸越发模糊，他心急火燎地努力拼画，出现的却是狐狸的脸，不服输地打乱重来，还是狐狸的脸，闭上眼睛再试，依旧是狐狸的脸。

『啊！！怎么回事？！怎么回事？！』樱木揪着头发急得跳脚，『怎么全是狐狸脸！我的脑袋坏掉了啊！』

流川莫名其妙地看着樱木，又打了个喷嚏。

樱木打了个激灵，猛地按住流川：『喂狐狸你没事吧？！』说完又结结实实地把自己吓了一跳。

「白痴，感冒打喷嚏是常事。」流川耸肩，看见樱木刹红的脸，口罩下微扬嘴角，眼里藏不住一抹笑意。

只是瞬间的笑意，樱木却清晰地捕捉到了：『混蛋狐狸！本天才在关心你，笑什么笑？！你应该感恩戴德！』

「白痴。」流川依旧蹦没有起伏的单字，激得樱木再次跳脚。

Q。

交通灯红了又绿，绿了又红，换过一遭又一遭，两个高大的少年站在路边，动静相合，漾出冰与火之歌华丽的前奏。

R。

流川带樱木去自己熟悉的拉面店，店长亲切地一口一个“小枫”叫着，樱木在一边捂着嘴偷笑：『小枫……噗噗～～哈哈～小枫～～听着就是个小鬼头！』

流川狠狠白了樱木一眼，后者却浑然不觉似的有样学样反复叫着“小枫”、“小枫”，最后不知是语速太快轻化了音节还是什么，变成了“枫”……不可思议的温柔。

「白痴你说什么？」

『本天才宣布，以后就这样叫你了！』

「做梦！」

『哈哈果然就是爱哭鬼小枫枫！本天才终于抓住你的狐狸尾巴了哇咔咔！』

「大白痴你再说一遍！」

S。

狐猴大战并未上演，不是因为流川感冒没力气或者樱木所谓的“大人大量不和病狐狸计较”之类，而是因为仙道来了。

「哟，好巧啊，流川、樱木你们好～」仙道饶有兴致地打量了他们一番，「怎么，要打架？」

『臭仙道你不是去东京找小三去了吗？什么时候回来的？』樱木很容易被转移注意力，『哈哈，是不是担心被本天才打败特地赶回来拼命练习的？哈哈哈！』

「白痴。」流川斜樱木一眼，樱木正咧嘴大笑着，肆意张扬。

T。

仙道说三井去名古屋参加集训就把他赶回来了但是他打算明天就去名古屋找三井给他个意外惊喜云云，偶尔有心或者无意流露出的幸福表情让樱木和流川同时一愣，不自觉地看一眼对方，纳闷却未觉不妥。

「喂我说，你们两个……」仙道顿了顿，带着一抹坏笑，「难道还没发现彼此喜欢吗？」

『呸！臭仙道你说什么？！本天才喜欢的是晴子小姐才不是什么臭屁狐狸！』

「谁要喜欢这个白痴。」

仙道又说那时候三井就对他一副爱理不理的样子而且喜欢炸毛伴随暴力指数陡增但有次自己受伤了三井那笨拙的温柔一下子就让他脱口而出告白“学长我喜欢你”云云，不时穿插心理学依据和恋爱兵法，听得流川和樱木云里雾里，却宛如醍醐灌顶。

『天呐！喜欢狐狸？怎么可能？！』

「……」

U。

因为流感，拉面店里只有猴子、狐狸、刺猬，以及店长，所以樱木的大嗓门并没有找来不明真相的群众围观，只有听了半耳朵八卦的店长热情地凑过来问“诶，这位红头发的同学喜欢狐狸？什么品种的？”

『走开走开！本天才最讨厌狐狸了！什么样的狐狸都讨厌！』

樱木现在很迷惘，自己喜欢的是温柔可爱的晴子小姐，所以“喜欢狐狸”是错觉吧？是病狐狸感冒那半死不活的样子让自己动了恻隐之心而产生的错觉，对，就是这样了！

『啊！！可是我的脑袋里全是狐狸脸怎么办啊？！』

流川看着樱木抓耳挠腮的模样，第一次对自己没把握。

喜欢白痴吗？如果喜欢，是像自己喜欢睡觉、喜欢篮球的“喜欢”，还是像白痴喜欢队长妹妹的“喜欢”，又或者像仙道喜欢三井学长的“喜欢”？如果不喜欢，鼻子会变长吗？

「看樱木你还真的很纠结啊，不如我们来抛硬币让老天决定你该喜欢谁好不好？」仙道笑眯眯地从口袋拿出一枚硬币，「正面代表流川，反面代表晴子，流川你也可以试试，正面樱木反面樱木怎么样？哎哟，你别瞪我啊，开个玩笑嘛～准备好，我抛了哦～一、二、三！」

硬币被高高抛起，樱木凝视着视线里模糊的旋转从顶点无声落下，仙道盖住手背问他：「你猜是正面还是反面？」

『正面！』樱木握着拳言辞灼灼，『肯定是正面！』

「这个大白痴。」流川只是听见天亮了。

「接下来就你们自行解决吧，我走了！」仙道把那枚硬币放进另外几枚里一起递给店长，「拉面很好，下次还会光顾的哦～嗯，一定要带学长来尝尝～」

正面还是反面并不重要，重要的是，在硬币抛起的那一刻，你突然知道你希望它是什么。

『到底是正面还是反面啊？臭仙道你把答案告诉我啊！』樱木追出去，刺猬头的少年早已不知所踪。

V。

路灯串联成延绵的光点，樱木站在那里，看不清本来的方向，似乎被某种神秘的力量推向不知名的岔路，有一天突然停住，却发现这就是自己想要的远方。

「喂，白痴你的拉面还要不要？」

『本天才在思考人生，虽然和你有关，但是……你破坏我的思路了啊！』

「白……唔！」

想要堵住一张嘴，可以用食物和水，也可以用……另一张嘴。

……

“你干得不错，虽然笨手笨脚的。”

……

“如果不想换人的话，就豁出命来吧。”

……

“你的集中力不够。”

……

“你别站在那里碍手碍脚的，要上场就快点。”

……

他讨厌他对身为天才的自己指手画脚，他讨厌他目中无人的傲慢，他讨厌他总是抢进风头被无数女生迷恋……

可是他让他燃烧起身体里每个细胞拼命成长，他让他看见未知的自己，他让他愿意赌上一切……

就像那场即便赌上运动员的生命也要战斗到最后的比赛，现在，就算全世界告诉他这是个错他还是会义无反顾地踏出这一步。

『不要把本天才和那些小老百姓相提并论，本天才可是认定了就绝不放手的！哈哈，狐狸流川枫，本天才已经确定了，我是真的喜欢你！做好觉悟吧！』

W。

那是一个笨拙莽撞的青涩之吻，没有萦绕缠绵，却让人无法呼吸。

流川涨红了脸，樱木继续着他的嚣张：『哈哈狐狸你脸红的像番茄一样，虽然被本天才告白是很值得高兴啦，你也不用感动成这样吧？』

「白痴！」流川一拳打向樱木，喘着粗气，「你这个大白痴刚才差点憋死我！」

温馨提示：感冒鼻塞，谨慎接吻。

X。

连日鼻塞，流川的嘴唇已经干裂暴皮，樱木捂着左脸肿胀，迟一步感受到方才唇齿相触间微妙的粗质摩擦。

流川大口呼吸，当有足够的氧气供给脑部，当他可以清晰地回想起那个突兀、笨拙、略带慌张的吻，手指因为刚才的重拳有轻微的痛感，他看见红发的少年动作利索地从地上爬起三两步靠前，炽热、坚定，带着领悟过后的愧疚与希冀，他知道自己并不反感，刚才的吻也好，所谓的告白也好，无数次的挑衅和打闹也好，他都不反感，又或者，他是在渴望着与他彼此靠近，火红的发色和性情，燃烧着周围，当然也燃烧着他。

『对不起啊，我忘记狐狸你在感冒，刚才……哈哈，不过狐狸你放心，有本天才在，一定马上治愈你！』

「白痴。」

千篇一律的台词，却常有微妙的差别蕴含，淡漠疏离的表情，却在眉眼间流露出别样神采。他不是冷酷，他只是表达方式特殊。

『哎呀，看狐狸你的脸色不好，虽然平时练习也勉强算刻苦啦，不过今天就半死不活的样子，你看我，就是要多运动、多流汗才会有强健的体魄，嘿嘿，你羡慕吧？』樱木虽然已经下定决心直面自己喜欢上流川枫这件事，也做好了充分的心理准备将猎狐进行到底，但一时之间还是难改脾气，就算关心，也不忘先损他一损，『还是先回店里去吧，在外面吹风不好，走走走！对了，老板应该有备药，我去问问！』

「啰啰嗦嗦烦死了。」流川像往常一样，摊手，叹气，看樱木高大的身躯在狭小的空间里跌跌撞撞，后脑勺再加一滴冷汗，「大白痴。」

但好像遇见了发自心底的温暖。

同样发自心底的愉悦，篮球场上是渴求胜利的勃发，现在是一种从容的安定。

Y。

「小枫，大叔这没有备药了，实在不舒服还是去医院比较好。」店长被樱木折腾得够呛，头大地抱歉着。

「田中大叔你不用理那个大白痴，我没事。今天打扰了，我改天再来。」说完流川就黑着脸把樱木往外拖，不留一点余地。

『放开我啊混蛋狐狸！』樱木张牙舞爪地挣扎着，『本天才这是在关心你啊！喂你有没有听我说话啊？！你不是感冒了吗怎么力气还这么大？！再不放手本天才可不客气了啊！！』

「闭嘴！」流川反手给了樱木一拳，「你这个大白痴！」

因着刚才的折腾和重感冒，虽然讲出来的话难得抑扬顿挫、掷地有声，但打在樱木脸上的拳却轻飘飘的，完全感觉不到疼。这让樱木很不习惯，他愣一下才意识到狐狸病得很重，于是他深呼吸，决定保持安静。

如此听话的猴子，也让流川很不习惯，脑袋里塞满棉花，昏昏沉沉的思维跟不上身体的反应。

樱木看见流川拿出口罩戴上，下一秒带着微妙哭腔的浓重鼻音就横冲直撞地进入了自己的耳朵：「抛硬币的时候我也选正面。」

樱木还没来得及心花怒放，又听见……

「白痴果然会传染。」

Z。

期待着奇迹，总有人无时无刻不期待着奇迹。但真正的奇迹，不过就是未曾察觉的顺其自然。

樱木觉得整个夜空都被照耀得闪闪亮亮，他遇见了“喜欢的人也恰巧喜欢自己”的奇迹。

『那个……狐狸你的意思是……？』樱木微红着脸，过去的50次告白统统加起来也比不上此刻等待答案的紧张，甚至紧张到忽略了作为主语的“白痴”。

「就是这个意思。」流川甩下这句话就错过樱木往前走，「我困了，回家。」

『啊！狐狸你害羞啊！！！』樱木耳边擦过流动的空气，混着淡淡的拉面香，他转身一把抓住流川的胳膊，开心的像个得到梦寐玩具的孩子，『我知道了我知道了！哈哈，我果然是天才！没关系，狐狸你害羞的话，也不用说那么明白啦，反正我已经明白了～对了，仙道那家伙也说我们俩是互相喜欢来着，哈哈哈！！今天好神奇啊！！』

流川无奈地翻了个白眼，胳膊一弯直接撞上了樱木的肚子：「白痴你给我适可而止。」

『嘿嘿，我一高兴又忘了你在感冒，果然还是应该赶快回家好好养病！』樱木大咧咧地搭上流川的肩，『本天才说了会治愈你的，狐狸就放心大胆地把自己交给我吧！』

「白痴！」流川反手又是一拳，这次速度和力道都在水平线上，樱木一个踉跄跌坐在地上。

大概是身体的本能，樱木蹦起来二话不说就还了一拳：『混蛋流川枫！』

这是一个颇为曲折的晚上，以狐猴之战为始，又以狐猴之战为终，还有一份历久弥新的心情让青春亘古。

鼻青脸肿的两人各自回家然后睡得香甜。

第二天樱木到流川家吃了牛肉火锅，第三天是咖喱海鲜饭，第四天流川的味觉终于恢复于是两个人一起去吃了寿司，第五天樱木说其实他一周的伙食费根本吃不了一顿牛肉火锅流川没理他，第六天……

「明天开始各吃各的。」流川的声音不再沉闷，恢复了以往的清冽，仍是一贯的无甚起伏。

『啊？哦，这几天我的胃都被惯坏了，昨天半夜肚子饿吃面包都有点不习惯了，嘿嘿～』樱木倒不太计较，咽一下口水，抄起刀叉滋啦啦地切牛排，『不过今天还是要吃个够本！』

樱木想不止是篮球，别的方面也要好好努力才行，狐狸吃东西这么讲究，总不能让他以后和自己一起啃面包吧？而且狐狸身体也不好那么容易感冒，肯定很需要营养……哎呀养狐狸真不是一件容易的事情，不过天才嘛，才不怕呢！

「白痴。」流川用手背擦一下渐在脸上的汤汁，打个哈欠，他从来都嫌西餐麻烦，所以叫了外卖来家里，不用讲究那么多规矩。

『嗯！饱了！』樱木拍着肚子打了个嗝，对面流川一脸不屑的样子，天才猛地凑过去，脸贴着脸，『诶狐狸，你感冒好了吧？』

「差不多，干嘛？」流川皱一下眉头，但是没有推开樱木。

『我爸跟我说，感冒时候人的脑子不清楚容易做出错误的决定，所以……』樱木脸又红了起来，『所以……』

「白痴你想说什么赶快。」

『我爸说光对别人说喜欢是没有用的，男人要有责任感，要能给喜欢的人幸福，所以……我是很靠得住的，流川你在清醒的状态下再认真的考虑我一次吧！』

流川看见樱木灼灼的诚挚坚定，看见他眼睛里逐渐明亮起来的自己，不需要排山倒海的回忆证明，心里一早就有了答案。

牵一下嘴角：「白痴。」勾住樱木的脖子，狠狠地吻了上去。

春暖花开，这里是神奈川县里湘北高中，篮球队顺利打败流感恢复训练，篮球落地的声音是“哆”，入网的声音是“唰”，一片生机盎然。

“湘北！加油！”

『阿嚏！』只有樱木花道被感冒困扰。

======================

微番外

主CP{花流}假如生活欺骗了你

Q：世界上最大的谎话是什么？

流A：白痴不会感冒。（花：我是天才！阿嚏！

隐藏CP{仙三}刺猬先生

三井翘了集训躲在厕所蹲守，倒要看看是谁闲着没事帮他叠被打水打扫房间的，把东西放那么整齐有序是存心让他找不到是吧？！（喂你很得了便宜卖乖诶~）

仙道说不是他，是刺猬先生。

「因为学长拯救了刺猬先生，这是刺猬先生的报恩，他说仙道彰要爱三井寿一辈子。」

『滚！』

（完）


End file.
